In washing, drying and styling one's hair several end results are desired. Firstly, and most obviously, one desires that the hair be thoroughly cleaned. Most desirable is a hair care process which maintains the look and feel of clean hair between hair washings. Also in the cleaning and styling process, one desires hair conditioning providing ease of combing, relief from static electricity, manageability, and soft hair feel. Generally, these benefits are provided by a separate hair conditioning product.
Finally, one desires a hair care process or product that provides hair styling benefits, especially hair style achievement and hold. The desire to have hair retain a particular shape is widely held. Such style retention is generally accomplished by either of two routes: permanent chemical alteration or temporary alteration of hair style/shape. A temporary alteration is one which can be removed by water or by shampooing. Temporary style alteration has generally been accomplished by means of the application of a third separate composition or compositions to dampened hair after shampooing and/or conditioning. The materials used to provide setting benefits have generally been resins or gums and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions, or sprays. This approach presents several significant drawbacks to the user. It requires a separate step following shampooing and conditioning to apply the styling composition. In addition, since the style hold is provided by resin materials which set-up on the hair, the hair tends to feel sticky or stiff after application and it is difficult to restyle the hair without further application of the styling composition.
It has now been discovered that two separate hair care benefits, i.e., conditioning and styling benefits, can be provided by a single hair care product. The present invention relates to rinse off hair conditioner compositions which comprise conditioners and certain hair styling agents. Rinsing with these products after shampooing provides hair conditioning and styling benefits.
It has also been discovered that the aforementioned products provide some degree of restyling benefit to the hair.
It is an object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide effective hair conditioning and styling properties.
It is also an object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide conditioning and styling benefits from a single composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide good style retention benefits without leaving hair with a stiff or sticky/tacky feel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for conditioning and styling hair.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.